Always and Forever
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: *one-shot* Shana's memories from before Dart left her and when he returned to save her life.


_ **5 years ago: Seles**_

"Dart! Hey Dart!" I called out waving to the boy training in the ring. His mentor swung his sword causing the two weapons to make a loud 'clang'. The two traded several blows after the other, and stopped soon after I had arrived.

A group of three girls, all around Dart's age, called to him. He turned his head in their direction and smiled kindly. Handing his sword to his mentor he gave the girls a wave, and back petaled in my direction. He turned and walked, well more of a strut, and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Morning Shana."

"I brought some breakfast." I held up the basket so he could see it clearer.

He jumped over the fence that separated the road from the training ring. "Cool! Thanks Shana, that was thoughtful of you." He pat me on the head ruffling my hair up.

"Dart!" He laughed and continued his older brother like torture. But that's the thing... he isn't my brother. I've known him since I was two years old; We've known each other for eleven years now. Everyone in Sele's knows that I have the biggest crush on Dart, and have for sometime. But the only one that seems oblivious to that fact is none other than Dart. "Stop it!" I wined in the most annoyingly high pitched voices.

He gave a few chuckles and stopped messing up my hair. Resting the basket on the crook of my elbow I straightened my hair out and put it back into a ponytail. "Let's go kiddo!" He smiled widely, that mischievous look in his eyes never fading.

"Right." My heart gave a hurtful lurch and I followed after Dart. "I thought we could eat over by the river... where we went when we were little."

"Oh Dart! There you are!" Rora, the bakers daughter, called from across the street. The two of us stopped, and he walked over to her. While I remained at a distance. "I'm sorry to bother you, Dart. But..." She blushed and held her hands and swayed back and forth nervously. Enough to say, it made me sick, and send another pang of sadness when Dart agreed to what ever she had asked him to do.

He walked back over to me, rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh sorry, Shana... but Rora needs me to help her father f-"

"No it's okay. I'll... I'll just go and... I'll talk to you later Dart..." I waved acting as though I wasn't let down. I had it all planed out, today I would tell Dart. I've tried so many times over the last several years to tell him. He either had something come up, or I chickened out. The latter usually the case.

"I am sorry Shana. I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"Don't worry about it!" I smiled and hit his arm like he did with his guy friends. "Here, take this though." Handing him the basket of food I ran off down the street, toward the forest. Slowing down to a stop I had to wait on a merchant cart to pass by. In his cart was a full length mirror. As he stopped in front of me I could see my reflection.

The tiny girl, with the chubby round face. Spotted with tiny freckles all across her nose. Her hair poked out in all directions, looking as though it was never brushed. She wasn't anything pretty to look at like Rora, or the three girls that stood calling to Dart earlier. She gave a scowl back at me and her nose bunched up and I ran from her. I finally made it into the forest, the chirping of critters taking over the sound of people and village life.

I plopped down on a fallen tree and rested my chin on my hands. Then I let them come, the tears just came out all on their own with no concentration on my part. I wasn't aware I was crying until my vision was wavering with the salty water. Just thinking of the fact that I never stood a chance of being with Dart made me continue crying. My lips trembled but I didn't care how I looked now. No one was here to see me at my weakest. I would like to keep it that way.

I'm just his little sister. That's all I am and will ever be to him, isn't it? I'm just a child.

Soa knows I've tried to stop loving Dart, but he just makes it so difficult. I try and try to think of all the ways he's ever let me down and hurt me. How he only sees me as a baby sister. But every time, EVERY SINGLE TIME, I can only think of how kind he is. How sweet and caring his protective and charming attitude is. When he lets me down, its not his fault. He's just to kind to say no to someone in need of help. That's just the way he is and he will never change.

Despite how horrific his past was. Granted I know next to nothing of his life before my parents took him in. I've asked him, but his response was always the same. _"It's to painful to think about." _Eventually I stopped asking, if he didn't want to say. Then it was his business I had no reason to pry into his past. If he wanted to tell me, he'll tell me in his own time.

"Shana? What happened? Are you alright?" He lept over the tree and made me look him in the eyes.

Sniffing I looked away from him. "F-fine ju-just got something in my eye..."

"Please, Shana. I said I was sorry for that! Please don't cry!" He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug and rocked me back and forth. He hugged tighter when I started crying all over again. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just cheer up okay?"

"I-it isn't that... it is... it isn't … I do-don't know."

"How about we go and get a slice of cake? How does that sound?"

"I don't want any..." I whispered trying my hardest not to cling to him.

He sat quietly for a second. Unusual for him, he was thinking hard. "I'll give you anything you want if it'll make you smile, Shana."

"Anything?" I leaned back and for a second, stared at his lips. Blushing I looked away quickly before he could notice. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him nod his head, his blonde hair bouncing over his bandana. Biting my own lip between my teeth I sighed. "Promise... that no matter how much time passes, or how far apart we'll be. We'll always be friends." The word 'friend' was choked out, but I'm sure he just took that as a hiccup from my crying.

"Always and forever." He crossed his heart and grabbed my pinky finger with his own and shook our hands. He helped clean up the tears on my face before he walked home with me. He knew I wouldn't want my parents worrying over nothing. Dart ate dinner with us that night, the first time in nearly two years. Something... seemed off. Something felt strange, I couldn't put my hand on it but it was there.

We all stayed around the table even after we finished our meal. Just talking about the last several years. How Dart's training was coming along and how my studies were improving. I nodded off when my father and Dart started talking about political matters.

I could feel Dart's laugh vibrating through his chest as he carried me up to my room. My little arms and legs dangling limply over his own. He tucked me in and as I drifted off to sleep I could feel him place a soft kiss to my forehead. "Good-bye Shana..." He whispered just as softly as I faded into my dream world. The next morning... he was gone.

**5 years later; Basil **

Five years, five long years and he was back in my life. Sele's was attacked in the middle of the night, and I was kidnapped and taken to Hellena prison. I never thought that I would be free again. I thought I was going to die in that place. It was frightening not knowing why I was there and what was going to happen. I had cried myself to sleep but was awoken by shouts of the other people there. And honestly I had thought about committing suicide, although something stopped me from even giving it a second thought

But, then he had came. He saved me from that nightmarish place. I couldn't believe it at first. I had to have been dreaming, all my dreams revolved around him. The man I loved and will always love.

"You can do it Shana!" Dart screamed behind me as I threw a ball at the little monkey. It gave a squeal and fell over rubbing its head.

I jumped up and laughed. "I got it!" Clapping my hands together I watched as the little monkey glared at us and went back into its hole. I sorta felt sorry for the poor creature, but at least the balls were pretty soft. "Your turn!" I smiled up at the warrior in red.

He cleared his throat and flexed his arms. Out came the little monkey again the tiny thing looking very upset. He ducked behind a fake wooden green bush. His head popping up every so often, and even once he stuck his little rear out shaking it at Dart. He watched as it flinched and started to run out from behind the 'bush' to a 'tree'. The ball flew from Dart's hand and headed straight for the cheeky monkey.

Before either of us had time to blink the little thing jumped up hitting the ball with his tail. The sphere came straight back at Dart, and hit him square in the nose. "Pif!" I stifled a laugh holding my hand over my mouth. Dart bent over and rubbed his reddening nose. Several strings of curse words sprang from his mouth muffled by his hands.

He quietened down and peered up at me from the corner of his eyes."Not funny." He said sounding nasally.

"I'm sorry, Dart." I hid my smile and wiped the tears brimming my eyes. "But it was to funny!" He sighed but I could tell he was smiling back at me too. Pulling on his arm to get him out of the tiny booth and away from the crowd I had him sit down. "Let me see." He removed his hands and he was smiling brightly, his eyes shining with humor. "You're fine, Dart." I sat down beside him after giving his nose a quick check.

"What did you want to do now?" He asked once again.

"Anything you want to."

He leaned forward on his knees. He looked up and back at me with a sinister grin. I risked taking a glance at where he had stared at a moment before. "How about my old favorite game! Dunk Shana!" Without a pause he grabbed me up and started for the large trough for the racing animals.

"Dart!" I screamed and flailed about. "Don't you dare!" My voice cracked as he neared. "Dart!" I screamed again, latching my arms around his neck holding on as tightly as I could manage. All I could hear was his rumbling laughter over the festive activities.

When I pulled my head up from hiding it in his neck, he stopped laughing. We stared at each other with confused expressions. Our noses brushing together sending little sparks straight to my stomach. He eventually sat me down and cleared his throat. "We better go find the others." He retreated to where we had agreed to meet Lavitz and Rose. I still couldn't get my stomach to quit doing somersaults and the light headed feeling just from that little contact. I followed after him once my heart decided it was a good time to start beating again.

**Several months later; Twin Castle Fretz**

"Shana." Rose called from the other side of the balcony. "It's getting cold, you should go inside." The older woman said leaning on the railing lazily. Shivering I looked back inside, all of the people spinning and twirling about. It was way to crowded, I would never find Dart in there.

"I'll wait a little longer." I said quietly. I turned back to watching the ocean splash up the side of the castle. The dark waters glittering in the moon and star light. It brought a smile to my face, it was so beautiful. My heart hammered in my chest, seemingly trying to keep rhythm with the tune in the castle. Bringing one of my gloved hands from the resting on the railing I held it over my fluttering heart.

Suddenly I felt very self-conscious. Would he think I look nice or beautiful too? Or … would he really just see the little thirteen year old girl that was his 'baby sister' all over again. Playing dress up and trying to look like the older girls in Seles.

Touching my cheek I could tell that my face had lost its childlike roundness. My skin wasn't perfect though, those tiny annoying freckles still dotted along my nose and cheeks. I gave a little sigh watching the ocean again.

"You look beautiful..." I heard a near breathless voice from behind me.

Wiping my head around I saw Dart staring at me. "Thank you... but," Giving a light shrug of my shoulders I pulled my the dress in my gloved hands. "It's... only because of the dress." I said in a tiny laugh.

"That's not true!" Dart said shaking his head, his wild hair flying away from his face for a moment. Then he gave me the warmest smile making my heart melt and my breath catch in my throat. His blue eyes shining happily at me. Looking away I didn't want to believe what I was hearing was true, but at the same time praying that it was. I walked back toward the railing folding my hands on top of it. He was standing beside me, and I could feel his eyes questioning me.

I felt him stand closer to me, and tentatively put a hand over my own. He leaned down toward me, but a tiny shred of fear caused me to look up. His gaze following my own. In the blink of an eye a bright light shot across the sky. "Look! A falling star!" I smiled brightly up at the heavens and quickly closed my eyes. Smiling like a little girl I opened them again, still smiling up at Dart. "I wonder if my wish will come true?" I asked him and he continued to smile down at me.

His hand lightly shook over my own, like he was afraid of something but holding it back. "It will." He said with such certainty. He brought his free hand up to cup my face. His thumb gently rubbing little circles along my cheek bone. "Because... I wished the same thing." My lips parted as his hand slid down to hold my chin up to his face. The first thing I felt were his long bangs tickling along my face, then the warmth of his breath mixing with my own, and after the soft pressure of his lips on mine.

He leaned back breaking the kiss he had given me. I hadn't opened my eyes as I stood there replaying the kiss over and over in my mind burning it into my memory. "I'm... dreaming. Aren't I..." I asked trying to hold the sadness out of my voice.

In an instant his lips were back on mine. "No you're not." He said in between kisses. Again he stood up at his full height and I finally opened my eyes to look up at him. I reached my hand up slowly almost thinking he would flee if I moved to quickly, and lightly touched his cheek. My fingers slowly tracing down to his lips. He grabbed my hand in his own placing a kiss to my knuckles. "I love you, Shana. Always and Forever."

A few tears slid down from my cheeks as I smiled up at him. Standing on the tips of my toes I balanced myself against him and kissed him once again. His arms coming around to hold me close to him, so protectively and warm. I wasn't cold any longer.

**Two years later; Seles **

"Dart! Shana!" Meru screamed and jumped up from the bench running toward us. Guaraha calmly trailing not far behind her. "Woah Shana!" She skidded to a stop and circled around me. She gave a shrill 'squee' and latched her arms around me, swollen belly and all. She stood back and rubbed the bump fondly cooing and talking incoherently.

"Nice to see you too, Meru." I giggled watching Dart beside me try and refrain from breaking into fits of laughter.

"Dart, great going! You finally did something right!" She turned to him giving his arm a punch and jumped around on her feet and began cheering. He bent over clutching his, now unarmored, arm.

"Hey don't hurt him to badly I need his help." I smiled at her, she's gotten taller now. I can stare straight into her eyes without looking down.

She rubbed her nose giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry." She rocked back and forth on her heels. She dressed extremely modestly now, no more dancer outfit, although I doubt shes given up her dancing. Guaraha placed a hand on her shoulder hugging her to him.

"It's good to see you both again." He finally spoke up now that Meru had calmed down. "Congratulations to you both." The two of them stayed for several days, catching up on everything that was going on in our lives. They left quickly, none to quietly though, to continue their journey to see the world.

**Two months later; Seles**

"She's got your eyes..." I said in a whisper, Dart laying by me in the bed. Our infant daughter wrapped in my arms and Dart's own around both of us. I rested my head on his shoulder keeping my eyes on the tiny girl in my arms.

Dart's face buried in the crook of my neck, and I felt the warmth of his tears falling on my shoulder.

"Dart?"

He looked up and he was smiling brightly. The tears still falling occasionally from his blue eyes. "Just thinking about how complete my life is now." He whispered. "I would be lost without you, the both of you." He reached down and brushed the light hair on the top of our daughters head. "I can't help but look at you... my little Danielle."

–

**Just some DartxShana lurv there! Don't really know where it came from it just was there! O-o... Hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot. The ending was a tribute to another DartxShana fan from deviantart, animegirlFF7! Girl start drawing more of this cuteie pie couple if you're reading this! =) **

**I might do another one shot later on, if I can figure out something to write on... 'ponders'... God knows I got a lot of random ideas floating around in my head :P**


End file.
